Paralyzed
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: Chelle & her Best friend Kat have never had the right breaks, but when they get taken in by the guys and meet Gustavo will their big break finally come up? Story has been adopted from PadfootsGirlxxx - I have not edited anything of hers.
1. Big Time Introduction

Hey! My names Rochelle!

But my friends call me Chelle.

I live in a small apartment here in LA with my best friend Kat.

I'm sure she has a real name but it hasn't been used for so long I've forgotten it.

We work in Sweet Delights Cafe on Magdalene Lane.

It's a very small peaceful cafe that's not very popular for most.

That is until Kat and I hit the stage with our band 'The Hexes".

Also in the band is my Cousin Sophia and Kat's cousin (who also doesn't know her first name) Jemima.

BTR_BTR_ BTR_ BTR_ BTR

"ROCHELLE!" I heard a loud annoying voice coming from behind "Table 7!"

"Right away Mr Mackenzie!" I said smiling my sweetest smile before taking the tray full of coffee and pastries to the hungry customers.

That was my boss.

The mean, spitefull Mr Mackenzie.

He bosses us around like slaves.

Dogs or Cats even.

Needing to be trained.

I sighed.

I hated my job.

Small pay and a mean boss is not worth it.

But it will have to do until The Hexes get signed.

"Hey Chelle!" squealed Kat jumping onto my back causing me to drop a hot chocolate

"Kat..." I whined knowing it would be cut from my salarry.

"Sorry" she whispered before going back to her normal crazy self. "You know how the Jets always perform here on Fridays. Well their sick and Mr Mackenzie said the Hexes can perform tonight instead! " She squealed jumping up and down smashing the remains of the hot chocolate mug. I sighed. What was I going to do with her.

"Cool... What artist will we do?" I asked while giving the remains of the order to the customer appologizing for the wait and promising the hot chocolate would be there soon.

"BIG TIME RUSH!" we squealed in synchrony pumping fists. We both loved Big Time Rush!

"What songs?" I asked

"Your Not Alone" replied Kat

"Paralyzed" I said. That was my favourite song. I'd been practicing it for weeks.

"Superstar?" offered Kat

"Paralyzed" I insisted whilst picking up a dust pan and broom and began sweeping up the remains of the hot chocolate.

"Stuck"

"Paralyzrd"

"Worldwide"

"Paralyzed"

"Epic"

"Ahhh... Paralyzed"

"Invisiable"

"KAT!" screamed Mr Mackenzie motioning her to come and collect the hot chocolate.

"Ok, four songs!" I said. We always did four.

"Paralyzed, Invisiable, Epic and The Music sounds better with you" I told her. She beamed and went to try and calm down Mr Mackenzie.

"I can't wait till tonight" I told myself as I threw the remains of glass in the bin.


	2. Big Time Concert Part 1

ROCHELLE POV

"Give it up for THE HEXES!" announced Mr Mackenzie as enthusiastically as he could. (which turned out to be in a very bored, drawling voice)

We smiled at each other before heading outside.

We had spent the last hour and a half primping ourselves.

We were all dressed in tight jeans with cool printed tee's and high tops. Our hair style and make up was all done up. And boy, were we pumped.

"YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!?" screamed Sophia jumping up and down.

I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Ok guys. Well as you know where the Hexes and were gonna sing a little Big Time Rush!" I said.

Some little kids in the cafe squealed jumping up and down.

Ok it wasn't exactly the giant sold out stadium but everyone had to start somewhere.

"Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder

And your world just feels so small" I began before Kat took over

"Put yourself on the line and time after time"

"Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive" Sophia sang playing her drums sofly

"Are you out of mind or just invisible  
But I won't let you fallI see you, through them all" sang jemima playing her guitar

"And i just wanna let you know  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city" we sang together

"You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible"

"Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of

Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away" I sang

"And night after night, always trying to decide" sang Kat

"Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd" chimed in Sophia

"Do you take a chance or stay invisible" sang Jemima

"But I won't let you fallI see you, through them all

And i just wanna let you know" We all sang together

"Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible"

"Gotta look far, I'll be where you are wish you could see what I see" sang Jemima

"So don't ask why, just look inside

Baby it's all you need" sang Sophia

"And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)

Take my hand and go

Cause you're so beautiful" sang Kat playing the piano

"And everytime that  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side" We sang together

"Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible" I finished smiling. that was awesome! We got in our positions for the next song Paralyzed.

Who knew we really would be.


	3. Big Time Concert Part 2

ROCHELLE POV

I got in position for paralyzed.

"You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon" I pointed to the door to see four guys walk in.

That was good luck.

I don't look like an idiot.

Wow. Those guys are really hot.

They remind me of... Big Time Rush.

Wait...

OMG! Big Time Rush..

I continued singing with a starstruck expression printed across my face.  
"That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say  
But none of them came out that day  
'Cause I was never one of those guys  
That always had the best lines

Time stops ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you don't even know that"

I saw the boys sitting on the bench staring at us with big goofy smiles.

I smiled back. Relaxed and continued singing. I was enjoying myself.

"I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed"

The guys were now clapping there hands and began to join the small crowd that was surrounding the coffee shop's stage.

"Now I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I've had a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through  
You didn't even know that  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/big_time_ ]  
I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

As the years go by I think about you all the time  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed  
Paralyzed by you" I sang beaming  
the girls singing back up.  
"You walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon" I sang pointing to Big Time Rush

"I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed"  
"You got me paralyzed"echoed Kat, Soph and Jem  
"I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" I sang  
"You got me paralyzed" chimed in Kat, Soph and Jem

"Paralyzed, paralyzed" I sang high fiving a little girl  
"You got me tongue tied"  
"Paralyzed, paralyzed" I sang again the boys were now cheering  
"Now I'm frozen inside"  
"Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" I finnished.

I stood starstruck staring at the boys.

Big Time Rush watched me do a cover of there song and liked it!?

Kat and Jemima pulled me towards the back of the stage where we got ready for Epic.

We had our backs to the audience when Jemima began

"This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me  
Make this an epic night  
Make this an epic night" sang Jemima

"Turn down the lights, turn up the music  
You've been waiting all week to let it out  
Your piece of mind, go ahead and lose it  
We don't need no gravity, it's going down" sang Sophia doing the same turn as Jemima

"This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me" sang Kat

"Make this an epic night  
We gon' do it right  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Don't wanna see daylight  
Our hands up in the air" I turned around and together we belted out the choros

"When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move  
When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move" I sang into the microphone moving forwards with the girls as we started dancing

"Forever young, party forever  
Don't watch the clock, you came to have a good time" sang jemima  
"If something's wrong, don't make it better  
Do what you want  
You just gotta live your life" sang Sophia  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/big_time_ ]  
"This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me" sang Kat turning around  
"Make this an epic night  
We gon' do it right  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Don't wanna see daylight  
Our hands up in the air" We sung again

"When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move  
When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move" I sang again. This was soooo fun!

"Put your problem aside, you've got the right  
To lose your mind" sang Carlos as one of the guys backstage chucked him a microphone.

OH MY GOD!

"Get your hands in the sky  
And move your body close to mine" Sang Kendall coming to stand next to Kat

"This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
It's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me" sang Logan staring at Jemima the whole time. James ran up to stand next to me as all 8 of us belted into the choros

"Make this an epic night  
We gon' do it right  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Don't wanna see daylight  
Our hands up in the air"

"When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move  
When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move" James and I sung together the boys coping our dance moves

"Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night" I finnished. As we struck our finishing poses.

"Whats next?" asked Carlos

" Music sounds better with you" replied Jemima as she got in her position with her red guitar in hand.

" COOL!" they said in synchrony. I giggled. That was soo cool. The copied our positions.

"Better with you, yeah" sang Kendall  
"I tried to write this down

The words just don't come out It's hard to say how you feel" sang James

"Been down the longest road. And yes when I'm alone I lost control of the wheel  
Cause you know that" I sang.

This was sooo cool.

We were singing with the Big Time Rush

"Things get so bad

You've got my back

Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya" sang Carlos and Logan together

"No sweeter sound than what I've found

No perfect love could be more perfect than us" joined in Jemima, Sophia and Kat

"Oooo baby

It feels likeIt feels like

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Everything's better with you" We sang coping the dance moves from their music video  
"I used to think that love

Was something fools made up

Cause all I knew was heartbreak" I sang

"Oh, I couldn't help myself

Let this heart go through hell

There's only so much a heart can take" sang James  
"Cause you know that

"Things get so bad, You've got my back" sung Carlos

"Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya" sung Sophia still starstruck she always loved Carols.

"No sweeter sound than what I've found

"No perfect love could be more perfect than us" sung Jemima not taking her eyes of Logan.

AWW! I thought.

"Oooo baby

It feels like

It feels like[

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Everything's better with you" We sung together dancing  
"Every song" sung Logan

"Every rhyme" sung Kat

"Every word is better with you" Kendall sung directly to Kat

"(Music sounds better with you)" she echoed

"Every day" I sung

(every day)james echoed smiling at me

"All of the time " I sung again

(All of the time) James sung again

"Every way

Music sound better with you-uuu-u. Oh oh ohhh" We sung together taking the stage.

The others gave us an annoyed look. We shrugged

"She's my music enhancer

When the music plays she's my dancer

When I'm around her everything's faster

Every question I have she's the answer

I'm head over heels" rapped Logan.

Jem giggled

"Can't explain that this all so real

When I'm around you baby you make me feel like

Everything's better with you"

"Oooo baby

It feels likeIt feels like

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Everything's better with you

Oooo baby

It feels like

It feels like

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Everything's better with you

The music sounds better with you

Music sounds better with you" We finnished together

The crowd cheered throwing money into the jar we had up the front of the stage.

This was the best show we'd had yet.

All thanks to Big Time Rush.


	4. Big Time Homeless

JAMES POV

" How did you know those moves?" I asked as I handed the girl I sang with a coffee.

"I watched the music video... alot!" she said before taking a sip

"Thanks for singing with us" she said smiling

"Your welcome..." I realized i still didn't know her name

"Rochelle" she said holding her hand out for me to shake. "But you can call me Chelle. Thats what the others call me anyway."

"Well, I'm going to call you Rae" I decide. She smiled sadly

"Mum used to call me that" I decided to drop that subject.

"Soo... You guys are really good. How have you not been signed yet" The sadness in her eyes was replaced with longing.

"The Hexes have been trying to get signed for years. But until we do I'm stuck working here" she said smiling before counting the money they had earned.

"$102.86" she said smiling widely " Thats a new record" She passed me a handfull of notes and coins. I looked at her confused. "Half Half" she explained before putting her half back in the jar marked 'Hollywood fund' I smiled gently at her before throwing our half back in. She was now looking at me confused.

"You need it way more then I do" I said. She smiled and gave me a hug. She grabbed the jar and went to put it away. Only to be stopped by a large man wearing an XXXL white apronand a giant spatuala in hand.

"Where do you think your going?' he asked, his voice rough.

"To my room to put away our earnings from the concert." She replied before trying to go around him only to be stopped again.

"Where is my cut?" he asked rudely holding out his hand waiting for money to be put into it.

"You never took money before. Why now?" she asked

"Because you and BIG TIME RUSH performed BIG TIME RUSH SONGS on my stage WITH BIG TIME RUSH! So I take a BIG TIME RUSH TAX OF ¾!" He yelled she flinched in surprize.

"You can't do this. We need this money! So we can... i don't know... SURVIVE!" she yelled back the other three girls came to stand behind her.

"$102 could help us alot!" said Kat smiling innocently

"We could afford better shoes" smiled Sophia

"Yeah and manage to get the hell out of this place" muttered Jemima under her breath.

Unluckily for her Mr Mackenzie has very good hearing.

"Fine. Young Lady. If you want to leave you can because your fired." He said before stealing a cookie from the jar.

"What about our apartment sir?" Rochelle asked

"What about it?" He asked with his mouthfull spitting all over Jemima. Yuck!

"She can still live there right!?" asked Kat

"No" He replied before taking another cookie.

"WHAT!" all the girls screamed in synchrony.

Under different circumstances I would have found it humorous.

They were alot like us.

But then again. One of these girls was loosing there job and home which made it not so funny.

"You heard me. You loose your job you loose you your apartment." He replied before heading towards the kitchen.

Probably to make some other sweet treat to spit on them.

"If she leaves then we leave" said Kat bravely.

I watched in awe.

If I were in there shoes I would have just done what he said and left Logan behind.( Well who else would it be?)

"FINE! I don't care what you do. But if you leave you have to be out by 12 and it's 11:59." He said smiling evily. He reminded me alot of Mr Bitter's. I wonder if he has a brother...

I was interupted from my thoughts when Rochelle engulfed me in a hug.

I was shocked for a moment but then warmed up to the idea.

She was really pretty.

I looked at the boys who were getting the same treatment.

We looked at each other and smiled. Wait don't Kendall and Logan have girlfriends?

"Where will we go?" asked Rochelle looking up at me teary eyed.

"You can live with us." I said smiling down at her. She really was beautiful.

"You would do that for us?" She asked her eyes shining.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you" I said.

She blushed.

Was that to forward?

Should I have been more subtle?

Wait James Diamond is never subtle.

Where did that come from?

I smiled at her bravely before leading her to my car.

**Why he brought his own car. I don't know but I needed to fit all 8 of them in a car and that was the easiest way.**

**Ok. PLS R&R and any suggestions are welcome**

**Love **

**xxxRaexxx**


	5. Big Time Home?

JAMES POV

" How did you know those moves?" I asked as I handed the girl I sang with a coffee.

"I watched the music video... alot!" she said before taking a sip

"Thanks for singing with us" she said smiling

"Your welcome..." I realized i still didn't know her name

"Rochelle" she said holding her hand out for me to shake. "But you can call me Chelle. Thats what the others call me anyway."

"Well, I'm going to call you Rae" I decide. She smiled sadly

"Mum used to call me that" I decided to drop that subject.

"Soo... You guys are really good. How have you not been signed yet" The sadness in her eyes was replaced with longing.

"The Hexes have been trying to get signed for years. But until we do I'm stuck working here" she said smiling before counting the money they had earned.

"$102.86" she said smiling widely " Thats a new record" She passed me a handfull of notes and coins. I looked at her confused. "Half Half" she explained before putting her half back in the jar marked 'Hollywood fund' I smiled gently at her before throwing our half back in. She was now looking at me confused.

"You need it way more then I do" I said. She smiled and gave me a hug. She grabbed the jar and went to put it away. Only to be stopped by a large man wearing an XXXL white apronand a giant spatuala in hand.

"Where do you think your going?' he asked, his voice rough.

"To my room to put away our earnings from the concert." She replied before trying to go around him only to be stopped again.

"Where is my cut?" he asked rudely holding out his hand waiting for money to be put into it.

"You never took money before. Why now?" she asked

"Because you and BIG TIME RUSH performed BIG TIME RUSH SONGS on my stage WITH BIG TIME RUSH! So I take a BIG TIME RUSH TAX OF ¾!" He yelled she flinched in surprize.

"You can't do this. We need this money! So we can... i don't know... SURVIVE!" she yelled back the other three girls came to stand behind her.

"$102 could help us alot!" said Kat smiling innocently

"We could afford better shoes" smiled Sophia

"Yeah and manage to get the hell out of this place" muttered Jemima under her breath.

Unluckily for her Mr Mackenzie has very good hearing.

"Fine. Young Lady. If you want to leave you can because your fired." He said before stealing a cookie from the jar.

"What about our apartment sir?" Rochelle asked

"What about it?" He asked with his mouthfull spitting all over Jemima. Yuck!

"She can still live there right!?" asked Kat

"No" He replied before taking another cookie.

"WHAT!" all the girls screamed in synchrony.

Under different circumstances I would have found it humorous.

They were alot like us.

But then again. One of these girls was loosing there job and home which made it not so funny.

"You heard me. You loose your job you loose you your apartment." He replied before heading towards the kitchen.

Probably to make some other sweet treat to spit on them.

"If she leaves then we leave" said Kat bravely.

I watched in awe.

If I were in there shoes I would have just done what he said and left Logan behind.( Well who else would it be?)

"FINE! I don't care what you do. But if you leave you have to be out by 12 and it's 11:59." He said smiling evily. He reminded me alot of Mr Bitter's. I wonder if he has a brother...

I was interupted from my thoughts when Rochelle engulfed me in a hug.

I was shocked for a moment but then warmed up to the idea.

She was really pretty.

I looked at the boys who were getting the same treatment.

We looked at each other and smiled. Wait don't Kendall and Logan have girlfriends?

"Where will we go?" asked Rochelle looking up at me teary eyed.

"You can live with us." I said smiling down at her. She really was beautiful.

"You would do that for us?" She asked her eyes shining.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you" I said.

She blushed.

Was that to forward?

Should I have been more subtle?

Wait James Diamond is never subtle.

Where did that come from?

I smiled at her bravely before leading her to my car.

**Why he brought his own car. I don't know but I needed to fit all 8 of them in a car and that was the easiest way.**

**Ok. PLS R&R and any suggestions are welcome**

**Love **

**xxxRaexxx**


	6. Big Time Kat Fight

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Kat. (MissGothic KatGirl) And, Yes Kat you are violent! (inside joke)**

**Enjoy**

**MissG**

**xxx**

KENDALL POV

"What the Hell Jo?" I asked as i caught up to Jo in the lobby

"What?" she asked smiling innocently at me as if the incident never happened.

"Why the Hell did you try to make Chelle cry?" I asked shooting her a rude look

"Yeah" said Logan shooting the same look at Camille.

"Yeah" I said moving my head in circles.

"Yeah" said Logan doing the same

"Dude!" I complained

"What I thought it nedded three" He defended

Jo and Camille rolled there eyes

"And your point is?" asked Jo

"Why were you mean to Chelle?"asked Logan

"Because she's Rochelle!" said Camille as if that explained everything. Which it didn't.

"Your point" Logan and I said in synchrony .

"Rochelle is a giant baby, a goody to shoes, a teacher's pet, stuck up, nerdy and a loner" said Jo.

Ok, I had only known Chelle for a couple hours but I knew they had no right to talk to her like that.

"And odd" said Camille

"Compared to you Camille nothing is odd" said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to find myself face to face with Kat. She was wearing a black and white bikini with a dress over the top and was carrying a towel. Her hair was done up in a loose, messy bun. She looked gorgeous.

"Kat" Camille and Jo sneered at the same time.

"Jo,Camille. What were you informing these boys about exactly?" asked Kat politely shooting the girls a clearly forced, sickly sweet smile.

"We were telling them about Rochelle" Said Camille

"What about her?"

"The truth" said Jo crossing her arms.

If looks could kill. Jo would have been killed by the intensity of Kats glare.

"How she's a giant baby, a goody to shoes, a teacher's pet, stuck up..." Jo couldn't finnish her sentance because she had been slapped in the face by Kat.

Prety hard by the looks of the red mark on Jo's face and the fact that the force of the slap caused Jo to land flat on her butt.

Remind me never to go against Kat in a fight.

I shuddered at that thought.

"OWW!" screamed Jo in pain as Camille tried to help her up. I 'accidentally'tapped her on the back a little to hard causing her to fall over, pushing Jo back down with her.

"Camille, Were over" said Logan. Camille started sobbing dramatically.

I don't think I needed to say the words to Jo for her to realise that I had dumped her. But just to make sure.

"Yeah Jo, we are over to" I said. A hurt expression crossed her face. She looked like a kid who got coal in her stocking for Christmas.

"Merry Late Christmas" replied Kat smartly.

Did she read my mind or something?!

She walked past Jo and Camille to the door to the pool.

She turned around, gave me a wink and walked over to an empty beach chair.

Then from behind me I saw the other three girls (Rochelle, Sophia and Jemima) following her, all dressed to go for a swim, and Carlos and James following behind them, smiling goofily.

"You know, I suddenly feel like going to the pool" I said to Logan.

He nodded and we chased each other to the elevator.


	7. Big Time Poolside Drama

**BIG TIME POOL SIDE DRAMA!**

**Written by MissGarcia-Schmidt-Maslowluver**

**Inspiration from Random couple I saw at the food court!**

**KAT POV**

"One Banana Smoothie, Please" I said to the guy behind the smoothie bar who nodded and began to make my smoothie.

"And a Mixed Berry too thanks" said a voice from behind me "My shout "I turn around to see Jett Stetson.

"Jett, please, I can buy my own smoothie."

"Kat Valentine! I haven't seen you since high school" said Jett smiling broadly showing off his 'to bright to be real' teeth.

"Can you please go away so I can keep that record" I asked smiling politely, dying on the inside.

"Too Late!" He says before telling me something about his new movie.

I wasn't listening because I had just received a text.

_**To: Kat Valentine**_

_**From: Rochelle Thorn**_

_**DUDE! What's taking so long! Is there some sort of problem?**_

I sighed before replying

_**To: Rochelle Thorn**_

_**From: Kat Valentine**_

_**There is a problem!**_

_**JETT STETSON LIVES HERE! AND HE IS WITH ME NOW!**_

Only moments after I sent the text I heard a scream come from the pool.

I looked to my left to see Rochelle looking through the window.

I gestured for her to leave but it was too late, Jett had seen her.

"ROCHELLE!" He cried running over to the poor girl who was trying to hide behind James.

"Jett, your smoothie's nearly ready!" I call trying to help Rochelle in some way.

Jett comes over pulling Rochelle with his who was gesturing furiously for James to come and save her from Jett.

My phone buzzed again

_**To: Kat Valentine**_

_**From: James Diamond**_

How the hell did James get my number?

I looked at Chelle who gave me a guilty smile

Oh Well...

_**How do you guys know Jett?**_

_**He's like our sworn enemy!**_

I motioned to Chelle to distract Jett while I typed back.

_**To: James Diamond**_

_**From: Kat Valentine**_

_**Jett dated Chelle and me both in High school.**_

_**At the same time**_

_**He's a player!**_

_**That's how Chelle and I became friends!**_

_**We found out and got revenge! **_

_**AND IT RUINED HIS REPUTATION AND NOW HE'S GOING GO KILL US!**_

I sent the text and looked at James face which was now a mix of horror/disgust/ hope

I'm not sure why hope was there but still... HE HAD TO HELP US!

He turned around and ran up the stairs towards 2J.

COWARD!

I'd have to do this myself.

I was devising a plan in my head when the guy behind the smoothie bar handed me my smoothie.

BRILLIANT!

"Jett" I say sweetly

He turns around and I slapped him in the face before pouring my banana smoothie over his head.

"MY HAIR!" He cried before running towards the bathroom leaving us alone!

"YES!" I sigh

Chelle squealed with excitement before giving me a giant hug which I returned.

"GROUP HUG!" cried Carlos appearing out of no where hugging us both. James, Sophia and Jemima both joined in.

We all ended up on the floor in a mass of limbs and giggles.

**ROCHELLE POV**

After our group hug we had all ended up on the floor in a mass of limbs and giggles.

I had conveniently ended up underneath James.

"Um... James would you mind..."

"Oh right sure" He said blushing slightly as he offered his hand to help me up which I accepted. He pulled me up so suddenly that I ended up crashing into him again.

"Uhuh, sorry" He mumbled as I got up

"Ahh, no problem" I replied

He sort of inched in the opposite direction a bit. Much to my disappointment.

_To: Rochelle Thorn_

_From: Kat Valentine_

_Ooh La La_

I rolled my eyes

There was also a picture attached of James lying on top of me after our massive group hug.

Ok... That's embarrassing.

_To: Kat Valentine_

_From: Rochelle Thorn_

_Shut up!_

_Nothing happened_

_And nothing will happen._

_LOOK AT HIM!_

She read the text and looked at me confused, I nodded in James' reaction where he could be seen flirting with some blond girl.

Her eyes went wide and an angry scowl appeared on her face.

Oh no! He angered Kat! This won't be pretty!

_To: Rochelle Thorn_

_From: Kat Valentine_

_THAT JERK!_

_HE LEADS YOU ON AND THEN FLIRTS WITH THAT BLOND BIMBO!_

_WHAT A JERK!_

_HE'S NEARLY AS BAD AS JETT!_

I nodded sadly.

James was a lost cause I could already tell that.

I sighed.

"I'm tired, I'm just going to take a nap" I announce, before quickly leaving the room before anyone could say anything.

I ran all the way to our new apartment 2K, which the guys had managed to get for us with our 'Hollywood Fund' money and collapsed into my pillow, tears brimming (Which hadn't happened in ages) at the memory of James and the blonde girl.

**KAT POV**

I had ordered another smoothie (my last one ended up on Jett's head) and was waiting in the lobby when Kendall and Logan appeared from the elevators.

"What happened?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, we saw Rochelle upstairs crying!" added Logan

Kendall slapped him over the head.

"What!" He cried rubbing the back of his head.

He gestured towards me.

I knew I probably looked extremely worried.

Rochelle had been through a lot in her life, James was the last straw.

"She was crying!" I asked incredulously

The guys nodded

"She never cries! I've only ever seen her cry once! And that was because her parents ..." I trailed off.

I couldn't tell them about Rochelle's past.

I shook my head "Never mind"

"So what happened?!" asked Logan making a wild gesture with his hands.

" Well, Rochelle and me bumped into our ex boyfriend, not pretty, he ended up with a slap to the face and a smoothie on his head, then we had a group hug, fell over, James landed on top of Chelle twice and then ran off to flirt with some blonde bitch, breaking Chelle's hope and then she ran off, and Carlos is with Jemima and Sophia at the pool and James is off with that blonde" I explained snarling every time I mentioned James or the Blonde Bitch.

The boys opened their mouths to say something when the smoothie guy called out my name.

"Oh, one sec" and I ran to get my smoothie.

I came back and found that the boys were talking to (well not talking to, just in the company of) someone else, someone who still had bits of banana in his hair.

"Kat!" He cried cheerfully

"Jett" I replied gritting my teeth

"Just wanted to ask you something" He said still smiling

"Shoot" I replied grimly _'Preferably yourself'_ I thought as I took a sip of my smoothie.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked giving me a REALLY broad smile. I choked on my smoothie.

"WHAT!?" I cried

"Will you go out with me?"He asked again

"NO!" I screamed

"Why not?" He asked looking hurt

"Because your a two timming player!" I cried

"Ok, I'm sorry about that... Will you go out with me now?!" He asked not looking sorry at all

"Get this through your head Jett Stetson, I won't go our with you now or in a minute or in an hour or in a day or in a week or in a year or EVER!" I screamed

He stood there looking slightly stunned before asking "Will you go out with me now?" I sighed

"I have a smoothie you know!"

He looked slightly frightened but remained calm.

"Will you go out with me now?" He asked looking hopefull

"Did you listen to anything i just said?" I asked

He shook his head

"Why did I ever go out with you?" I asked

"Cause I'm Hot, and you needed someone hot to make you look remotely pretty." He replied arrogantly looking at himself in a hand mirror he had just pulled out of his pocket.

I gasp. NO ONE CAN SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!

"Jett, you've got something on your cheek, let me get it for you" I said before slapping him across the face

"OW! And you messed up my hair!" He cried frantically trying to fix his already messy hair.

"Awww, poor you, let me fix that for you" I say sypathetically.

"Thank you" He says, leaning forwards slightly

I pour the contents of my smoothie on his head

"AHHH!" He screamed "HOW IS THAT FIXING IT!?" He asked incrediously, drink dripping down his face.

"Well, it looks better then it did before" I remark. Kendall and Logan were rolling on the floor laughing and teenagers were surrounding the smoothie bar, taking photos of a banana smoothied Jett.

"NOOO! MY HAIR! MY REPUTATION! YOU RUINED IT!" He cried as he sunk to the floor. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS KAT!" He yelled to the sky.

"Whatever" I shrug before walking out to the pool.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

"Kat, that was amazing!" cried Logan, his eyes wide. He had wanted to do that to Jett for so long and this girl shows up and does it to a complete stranger!

"Yeah?" she asked from her position on a poolside lounge. It had been a very long, emotional day for everyone. She needed a rest!

"YEAH!" replied Logan still in a state of shock.

Kat sighed. She hated attention but somehow always managed to get in the center of it.

"Kat" scolded Kendall playfully. "You have to stop this habbit of slapping people! You've slapped three people today!"

"Correction: Four" I say playfully slapping him in the face. He pouted.

"Correction: Five" I say slapping him a little harder

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13" I say he was still pouting but had slightly reddened cheeks.

"Not Fair" pouts Kendall

"Life's not fair" Kat reply's smartly before getting up to go to her apartment. Hopefully she could get more rest there then she was here.

Kendall followed closely after her, and before she could leave to pool area he stopped her and pulled her to the side of the walkway.

"Kat?" he asked softly

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you called Jett a two-timing player and ask why you ever dated him?" he asked his eyebrows knitted.

"Um, well in highschool I dated Jett and he cheated on my with Chelle and visa versa." I explained " But it was only for like a month and then I found out and Chelle and I became besties and got back at Jett and ruined his reputation so badly that he moved out here."

"Oh..."

They stayed there for a moment

"Um, I'm gunna..." Kat trailed off gesturing to the door

"Oh yeah.. um"

"yeah"

Kat was about to leave when a banana smelling figure appeared in front of her.

"JETT!" She yelled

"Hey Kat, Will you go out with me?" He asked

"Sure" she replied

"Really?"

"No" She said curtly before picking up a random smoothie from a nearby table, slapping him in the face and pouring the smoothie on his head.

"Later" she said before walking through the lobby and into an elevator Kendall following

"14" He announced to her once the doors had shut

"Who's counting? She asked tiredly

"Me" he replied

She slapped him playfully

"15" before walking out of the elevator onto her floor pressing the 'shut door' button so Kendall couldn't get out and sprinted towards her apartmnet.

This had been a very action packed day. All she wanted too do was sleep.

She unlocked apartment 2K and walked through to the lounge room where she was met by three pairs of anxious eyes.

It looked as if she wasn't going to be getting much sleep anytime soon.

**HEY GUYS!  
HOPE U LOVED THE STORY!**

**JUST WANTED TO WISH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WIDE UNIVERSE RINA HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Soooooo...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RINA!**

**Love**

**Raexxxx**


End file.
